Pangeran Cinta: New Version
by Reyne Dark
Summary: New Version dari fict "Pangeran Cinta" dengan alur yang sedikit berubah dari fict aslinya. Nauto's Dream/mind to RnR?


Hai, bertemu lagi denganku, Reyne Dark. Ini adalah new version dari fict aku yang belum lama dipublish yaitu "Pangeran Cinta". Mengapa?

Terhadap fict, aku suka cerita pada teman dumayku yang merupakan mantan (?) author ffn (dia sudah lama tidak terjun ke ffn dan fokus pada novel) termasuk fict Pangeran Cinta. Nah temenku itu tertarik dengan fictku dan bilang katanya dia ingin acak-acak fictku (remake) sesuai ide ceritanya. Jadi aku izinkan dan dia yang mengerjakan sementara aku yang tunggu hasil. #plak Itulah mengapa belum lama buat sudah rilis lagi.

Happy reading, minna

.

Pangeran Cinta New Version

© Masashi Kishimoto, Reyne Dark (fict asli) - ini fict collab (maybe)

Pair: NaruHina

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Warning: AU, AT, dll

.

.

.

Gadis itu, Hinata. Dia menggeliatkan tubuh; helaian rambut panjang yang terurai tampak sedikit kusut. Sesekali dia menguap dan mengerjab-ngerjabkan sepasang bola mata lavender teduh miliknya, khas bangun tidur. Merasa telah memiliki kesadaran penuh, dia mengarahkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

"Indah…."

Satu kata terucap. Terpesona.

Sungguh! Ini adalah kali pertama Hinata melihat tempat seperti ini. Rumput hijau dan pepohonan rindang yang menyejukkan jiwa. Ditambah, bunga-bunga bermekaran dan kupu-kupu penghisap madu bertebangan di atas bunga-bunga itu. _Ah, andaikan ada camera! takkan terlewatkan momen ini. Sekedar untuk selfie, mungkin?_

 _Tuk tak tuk tak_

"Siapa itu? Adakah orang lain di sini?" gumamnya lirih. Tidak, dia tidak merasa takut. Tidak sedikit pun. Hanya saja, suara itu membuatnya penasaran; seolah menarik dirinya agar mendekat.

Dia melihatnya.

Seorang pemuda mengenakan pakaian khas bangsawan jepang yang baru saja turun dari seekor kuda berwarna hitam berjalan mendekatinya. Rambut pirang dan kulit tan yang terbakar sinar matahari membuatnya semakin elok. Langkah kaki yang tegas menjunjung wibawa. Senyumnya benar-benar menawan. Sangat tampan.

Kini, pemuda tersebut tepat berdiri di depannya. Dia berjongkok, menatap lekat wajah Hinata, " _Daijoubu, Ojou-san…?"_

 _Blush_

Pipi Hinata sontak merona. Memainkan kedua jari telunjukknya. Malu. Bibirnya bergetar, tak dapat menjawab. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan lalu menundukkan kepala. Rasanya tak sanggup, jika harus bertatapan secara langsung.

Pemuda itu semakin mendekatkan tubuh ke arahnya, hampir besentuhan. Telapak tangannya yang kekar menempel di puncak kepala Hinata.

 _Deg_

Sontak Hinata mendongakkan kepala, "A-ada apa…?"

"Sssstt…. Jangan bergerak dulu, _Ojou-san!_ Ada sesuatu di rambutmu…."

"A-apa i-itu… serangga…?"

Kekegugupan yang semula dilanda Hinata tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Digantikan oleh rasa takut yang mulai mengambil alih. Tubuhnya pun sedikit bergetar. Maklum, dia alergi serangga.

"Hahaha…. Bukan serangga. Lihat ini! Hanya kelopak bunga yang jatuh."

"A-apa …?! Ya, kau mengerjaiku!"

 _Brruuukk_

" _Ittai…."_

Tanpa sadar pemuda itu meringis sakit. Dia memegangi punggungnya. Sebab, baru saja didorong Hinata hingga jatuh, mungkin Hinata beranggapan bahwa dia sengaja menggodanya. Padahal, bukan seperti itu.

" _Go-gomen…._ Aku tidak bermaksud—"

" _Ara, wakatte, Ojou-sa_ _ma_ _…."_

 _Blush_

Ah, lagi-lagi. Pipi hinata kembali merona. Senyum pemuda itu manis. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai terasa lemas. Tak berdaya. Ayolah, jangan pingsan sekarang….

" _A-arigato,_ Emm—"

"Naruto. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

" _Hai. Arigato, Naruto-san…."_

"Kun."

"Eh…?!"

"Panggil aku Naruto-kun"

Pemuda itu—Naruto—tersenyum hangat. Oh, _Kami-sama….!_ Kedua telapak tangannya meremas-remas rerumputan. Berusaha mengurangi getaran-getaran aneh pada tubunya.

" _Hai, Naruto-kun…."_

"Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, _Ojou-san._ Ehm, tidak. Maksudku, Hinata-chan…?"

Hinata balas tersenyum, tak lupa dengan rona pipi yang semakin pekat terasa.

"A-apa kau seorang pangeran? Eh, tunggu. Bagaimana kau namaku?!"

Tubuh Hinata semakin tak kuasa. Limbung. Padahal, dia dalam posisi duduk ketika Naruto mendekatkan kepala ke kupingnya. Membisikkan sesuatu dengan begitu mesra. Pelan. Namun, dapat membuat irama detak jantung Hinata berdetak cepat. Tak karuan. Tak normal. "Aku… pangeran cinta, aku tahu namamu sebab—" bisik Naruto.

Sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya, kedua tangan Hinata sudah tak mampu lagi untuk menyangga tubuh. Panas semakin menjalar, pandangannya mengabur, seketika itu pula dia pingsan. Ya, Hinata pingsan akibat perasaannya. Cinta dan malu.

Namun, tanpa sadar, dia telah jatuh pingsan tepat dipangkuan Naruto. Pemuda penyebab pingsannya.

" _Ne,_ Hintata, entah aku pangeran atau bukan, aku tetaplah aku. Seseorang yang selalu memperhatikanmu, kapanpun dan di manapun. Sebab, itulah aku mengenalmu. Nama dan kehidupanmu. Ingatlah dan buka matamu! Maka aku akan hadir tepat di depanmu," gumam lirih sambil menerawang angkasa.

.

.

 _Jedduukk_

" _I-ittai…."_

Meringis sakit. Hinata mengusap-usap dahinya, akibat terbentur pembatas tangga. Namun, tiba-tiba matanya membola, melihat sekeliling. Tempat di mana saat ini dia duduk, di salah satu anak tangga.

"Gedung sekolah…?! Tunggu dulu, bukannya tadi aku…"

 _Blush_

Apa itu mimpi? Hinata kecewa? Tidak. Buktinya, saat ini Hinata kembali melamun, sesekali menggumamkan kata "Naruto-kun". Sulit move on dari mimpi indah, hmm…?

"Hey, gadis gila! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukannya jam sekolah sudah selesai dua jam yang lalu? Malah senyum-senyum sendiri. Huhh, dasar gadis aneh. Pulang sana! Kau mengambat pekerjaanku, tahu!"

" _Gomenasai…. Gomenasai…."_

Hinata langsung bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Mumgkin, saking takutnya pada lawan bicara dia hanya berulang kali mengatakan maaf sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Aiissh, sudahlah. Cepat pulang sana, gadis aneh!"

"Ba-bai—"

 _Deg_

Saat Hinata mendongak, dia terkejut. Bagaimana bisa?! Pemuda ini adalah Naruto-nya. Naruto yang seringkali muncul dalam mimpi indahnya. Namun sepertinya, ada yang berbeda. Ti-tidak mungkin! Naruto adalah pangeran. Pangeran cinta. Kelas bangsawan. Sedangkan pemuda dihapannya ini…

" _Cleaning Service…!"_

 _Bruukk_

Hinata pingsan.

"Hey, bangun! Bangun gadis aneh!"

.

.

.

Sebuah mansion megah khas Eropa tampak berdiri kokoh di sudut kota Jepang. Mansion yang dikelilingi pepohan rindang dan taman bunga yang indah. Di sudut ruangan itu, seperti ruang baca yang dipenuhi rak-rak buku yang berjejer rapi, berikut sofa dan meja sebagai pelengkapnya. Disiulah beberapa orang tengah asyik mengobrol.

"Hahaha…."

"Ya, berhenti tertawa kalian!" Kesal Naruto.

"Pangeran Cinta? Ayolah Dobe, kau sangatlah tidak kreatif. Menggelikan!" Sasuke menyeringai geli. Menatap bodoh sahabatnya.

"Ayolah, Teme. Aku memang pangeran, 'kan?" balas Naruto tak terima.

"Cukup, hentikan kalian berdua!" kali ini pemuda bernama Gaara angkat bicara.

"Benar, sebaiknya kalian berdua berhenti berdebat, Naruto _-sama_ , Sasuke-kun. Jadi, Naruto _-sama,_ kapan kau akan menampakkan wajahmu secara resmi? Bukan hanya muncul dalam mimpinya saja. Tentunya, kapan kau akan melamarnya? Ratu Kushina sepertinya sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu Hinata-sama, calon puteri mahkota. Cukup sudah kau bermain petak umpet ataupun menyamar," sahut sakura—tunangan Sasuke—panjang lebar.

Aura asing nan terasa mengerikan menyelimuti sudut ruangan itu. Bergidik ngeri, itulah yang dirasakan mereka saat sang pangeran mereka—Naruto—menyeringai sadis.

"Tak lama lagi, kawan. Tak lama aku akan melamar Hinata. Dan kupastikan dia akan menjadi milikku."

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf jika ending menggantung. Soalnya disesuaikan dengan fict asliku :3

Niatnya, aku mau publish bersamaan dengan fict Cinta tak Direstui New Version. Tenang, kali ini ending NaruHina. Alasannya? Lihat saja di fictnya nanti. Tapi karena mungkin project new version ini masih lama jadi aku publish fict ini sebelum kuliah hari ini

See u in next fict


End file.
